


The Corner Piece at the Center of the Puzzle

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Self-Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoky Quartz was not like Garnet, She wasn't made of love but that didn't mean her parts loved her or themselves any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corner Piece at the Center of the Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Super-indulgent  
> 2\. I love Smoky Quartz. Why does the fandom hate her so much.

Smoky Quartz, A gem known for its luster and shine, a beautiful black finish and prized for the jewelry made from it. For humans, it was made to cure stress, clear confusion bring stability to their lives. It was a power gem made only to take a hit and keep going. For Amethyst it was acceptance personified. To fine herself a part of a fusion she didn’t have to fight to hold onto or one she didn’t lose herself was awesome.

A fusion made of love and respect, warmth and acceptance. No one had idea of what she should be or loved in spite of her… runtness but because she was her. Short and small and loud. Attacking head first with and letting her instincts take over. Even when she ran her mouth a little too far the Rose Quartz –Steven- she’d fused with never stopped accepting, of understanding her and she could understand why Ruby and Sapphire never wanted to leave Garnet. She felt so loved.

She wondered if Steven felt the same understanding and love from Smoky as she did. He was Quartz too, too small to be like a real Quartz and half human, a direct reforming of the most famous Quartz to walk on Earth, Rose. He loved just as deeply and cared too much and despite seeing him as Rose Quartz no ever treated him with the same respect. 

The Steven part of Smoky laughed out about it. Amethyst could feel him shake his head. He said he was fine because she understood him and being Smoky meant he knew exactly how much she understood and that he couldn’t feel alone with this feeling. 

Smoky laughed, patting herself on the back and smiling. Just feeling love out pouring from her very being and being so happy to just be her. Even if she only had three arms instead four or even two. Her parts defied the plans made for them and she, as the sum of them would continue to do the same. No matter what anyone else thought.


End file.
